THE SEDUCTION OF APRIL EAGLE
by The Foxlady
Summary: Sable despierta en la cama de April... y no esta solo very grahic, rape warning


THE SEDUCTION OF APRIL EAGLE A SaberRider fic by The Fox.  
Sable se despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal y la visión confusa, su cuerpo reaccionando lentamente, con protestas, mientras se apoyaba en las manos e intentaba sentarse.  
Estaba en una cama extraña. No, no extraña: era la de April, con su característico edredón rosa frío, las blancas sábanas arrugadas y manchadas, mientras las luces imitación día le señalaban que eran más de las ocho.  
Un minuto, pensó Sable volviendo en sí, sintiéndose extrañamente mareado. Estuvimos bebiendo anoche? Porqué no recuerdo nada? Y qué demonios hago en la cama de April?  
Su pulso se calmó un poco al ver a Colt, las caderas envueltas en una incoherente bata rosa que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirlo, y a Fire, dormido en posición fetal abrazado a la almohada con estampado de garzas, el animal favorito de April, desnudo. Los tres? Entonces no podía haber pasado nada, no?  
Un minuto. Estaban… desnudos?  
PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAN TODOS DESNUDOS EN SU CAMA?  
Sable se sujetó la cabeza cuando un dolor punzante la atravesó: con shock, apartó las sábanas, para encontrarse con que él también estaba desnudo como el día que nació, cubierto, al igual que los otros dos por algunos moretones, y que las sábanas…  
Las sábanas tenían abundantes manchas, de sangre, semen y otros fluidos. Y sólo entonces, los ojos dilatados y una terrible necesidad de vomitar apretándole el estómago, Sable recordó, y salió hecho un bólido a buscar su bata, llamando a April a voces.  
- Estoy acá, Sable. No grites, los vas a despertar.- dijo la gentil voz de su segunda de a bordo. Sable se frenó en seco, jadeando, en la puerta de la cocina, para ver a April envuelta en la bata corta de Fire, el pelo en un moño, recién bañada, revolviendo huevos en una sartén mientras el agua hervía.  
Sable sintió el alivio empezar a inundarlo al darse cuenta que todo tenía que haber sido un extraño y perverso sueño, cuando bajó la vista y vio las desnudas piernas de April.  
Estaban llenas de moretones y marcas. Sable se tuvo que sentar o le fallaban las piernas. April se volteó, y mirándolo, esbozó una sonrisa, aunque tenía unas ojeras que parecían hematomas, y los labios enrojecidos y marcados, así como marcas de golpes en las mejillas.  
- Cómo te sientes, Sable?- preguntó suavemente.  
Sable combatió un ataque de naúseas, y un momento después la abrazaba con sartén, espátula y todo, un sollozo seco en su hombro, temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- Perdón! April, por el amor de Dios qué hicimos, perdónanos… April-  
- Sable, está bien.- dijo ella dulcemente, dejando la sartén y la espátula a su espalda en el counter y palmeándole la espalda.- Estoy bien, no me pasó nada… nada que no le pase a montones de mujeres… no te preocupes, estoy bien-  
-… April…- Sable le tomó la cara, viendo las marcas.- Dios mío, April… nosotros te-  
- No.- April bajó la vista, y tocó su pecho, muy levemente.- No lo digas. Ustedes no eran responsables de lo que les hicieron, y… yo no me resistí. Si hubiera luchado hubiera sido otra cosa, Sable, pero lo hice, y con alegría. No tienen nada de lo que disculparse-  
- Pero… nosotros-  
- La mitad de las mujeres de la Nueva Frontera me envidiarían si lo contara. De hecho, tal vez escriba un relato de esto y me haga millonaria-  
Sable la miró a los ojos, pero a pesar de su voz bromista, había algo en ellos.  
- April-  
Gemidos, y gritos: un sonido húmedo, ruidoso, repetitivo, y las manos de April crispadas en las almohadas, manos hundidas en su pelo para sujetarla allí donde la tenía sujeta, en donde su boca era una cavidad cálida e irresistible: sollozos, un gemido que partía el corazón, un gemido que suplicaba " Por favor… no más… no puedo más… Sable, Colt, me duele, por favor no puedo más, no sigan"  
Gruñidos animales: violencia, y sus pulgares doliendo en donde le había sujetado las manos con todas sus fuerzas… no, no las manos, las piernas. Húmedo, y caliente, y resistente y resignado a la vez, y el sabor de sus lágrimas en la boca.  
No, supo Sable de pronto. No importa lo que digas… yo recuerdo! No fue consensual!  
- Qué demonios pasó anoche?- la voz de Colt, soñolienta y desconcertada desde la puerta fue seguida por un Fireball con el pantalón del pijama cayéndosele que entró dormido a la cocina y medio dormido se abrazó a April, para seguir durmiendo en su hombro, completamente ido. Ella sacó los huevos del fuego acariciándolo con la otra mano, y luego puso el hervidor de agua en la mesa, que estaba puesta para un saludable desayuno.  
- A comer, niños.- dijo sonriendo y acomodando a Fire en la banca, apoyado en Sable.- Dejemos esto en claro de una vez. El químico que les puso Gadnet puede ser veneno para los seres de vapor, pero para los humanos parece un elevador de presión y un afrodisíaco muy potente. Anoche estaban sufriendo mucho, tenían la presión por las nubes y estaban completamente drogados: había una sola posible solución para eso, y anoche tuvimos sexo, el cual fue mi idea y completamente agradable. No significa que vayamos a iniciar una relación o que vaya a ocurrir de nuevo: fue una emergencia. Y antes que pregunten, tomé precauciones, no estoy embarazada-  
- Me acosté contigo y no recuerdo nada? Pero eso no es justo! Es una estafa!- ladró Colt. Sable le echó una mirada muy seca, pero Fire, a medio despertar, se frotó los ojos y sonrió, bostezando.  
- Es una broma, verdad? No recuerdo nada-  
- Tiene sentido. Duraste como tres minutos.- dijo April riendo. - Mou! Mala-  
- Cuánto duré yo-  
- Fin del tema. Coman, deben de estar famélicos tras tanto ejercicio.- dijo April cariñosamente, poniéndole mermelada a su pan. Sable, que aún seguía en silencio, la observó: ella comió muy poco, aún mientras Colt y Fire comían como lobos hambrientos. Luego, April fue a dormir un rato- primero, seguramente, a esconder la evidencia de las sábanas ensangrentadas- y los otros dos partieron a la cabina, en donde tenían turno, solos en el espacio más profundo y solitario.  
- April-  
Ella levantó la vista de donde embutía las sábanas en la lavadora.- Vas a seguir?- le soltó con irritación. Sable cerró la puerta de la pequeña lavandería, y sin aviso, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ella.  
April emitió un gemido de dolor, y luego, Sable la soltó.  
- No es tu período: pero llevas un toalla para menstruación. Aún sangras?- su voz bajó unas octavas.- Fue tu primera vez-  
- Sable-  
- Respóndeme-  
- Para qué? Qué puedes cambiar?- dijo ella con súbita sequedad.- Ya ocurrió, y lo hice con alegría, Sable. Sí, era mi primera vez, y mejor ustedes que Jessie Blue-  
- Por el amor de Dios… necesitas un ginecólogo, podemos haberte lastimado-  
- No seas ridículo. La mayor parte de las mujeres-  
- La mayor parte de las mujeres son desvirgadas por pequeños adolescentes inexpertos en unos segundos, no son violadas toda una noche por un grupo de hombres adultos drogados. Si presentaras cargos, nos meterían a la cárcel y no veríamos la luz del sol en veinticinco años.- soltó Sable con crueldad. Al ver a April bajar la vista, Sable agregó con más dulzura.- No puedes venderme la mentira que le vendiste a los chicos. Dios sabe que si recordaran lo que te hicieron se matarían: pero yo sí recuerdo, April. No todo, pero recuerdo cómo llorabas de dolor cuando Colt te sodomizó mientras estabas montada en Fireball y yo te obligaba a felarme. Cómo puedes soportar mirarnos ahora? Cómo no nos odias?- dijo, lágrimas picándole los ojos.- Yo me odio-  
- No fue culpa de ustedes. Cuando… cuando Colt me agarró y me llevaron a la cama, sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no me resistí, Sable. Lo necesitaban… y si yo podía dárselos, no se me ocurría una mejor justificación para dárselo a alguien. No hables como si fuera algo valioso…- April suspiró.- Y… aunque haya sido violento, Sable, y me haya dolido un poco, fue… fue bueno verlos tan satisfechos. Yo… los besé mientras lo hacíamos, los acaricié, hice lo que pude… no sabía mucho, pero traté de que lo disfrutaran, en serio-  
A Sable se le cayó una lágrima en el pelo de ella.- Nunca podremos pagártelo-  
- No hace falta. Si fuera necesario otra vez, volvería a hacerlo… yo los amo, Sable. Son toda mi vida… y no hay nada que no haría por ustedes.- su voz se volvió un poco alegre, tratando de sonreír.- Los tuve todos para mí sola… era como ser una diosa del sexo-  
- Tonta.- dijo Sable, acariciándole los hombros.- Eres una tonta…- dijo, inclinándose para abrazarla.  
April se envaró. Sable la miró sorprendido, y ella trató de sonreír, pero era tarde: Sable ya había sentido sus músculos volverse piedra.  
- April-  
- No… n-no es nada, estoy un poco acalambrada aún-  
- Mi toque te repele, ahora.- dijo Sable con voz desconsolada, definitiva.- Y no puedo culparte-  
- No, no es eso…- dijo April, dando un paso atrás. Estaba temblando, y se sonrojó, empezando a transpirar.-… perdona-  
- Sólo te toqué, y estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Dios mío, qué te hicimos? Dímelo-  
- No me pasa nada, ya te dije…- ella estiró una mano hacia él.- Necesito dormir un poco, eso es todo.-

- Fire-  
- Dime, Colt-  
- Tampoco te acuerdas de nada y te tragaste el buzón que nos vendió April, o también sospechas que hubo mucho más un poco de sexo anoche-  
- La verdad? No recuerdo nada, pero me duele el cuerpo como si hubiéramos corrido la maratón-  
- Maratón? Por como estaba esa cama, Fire, creo que hasta le abrimos agujeros nuevos-  
- Tú siempre tan elegante-  
Pasaron un rato en silencio, pilotando. Luego, Fire habló en voz baja.  
- Recuerdas algo-  
- Sí, y me gustaría que no. Creo que fuimos unos malditos animales. Tengo sangre seca bajo las uñas, y algo me dice que usará mangas largas por un par de semanas, pero si cree que nos hizo idiotas, va lista-  
Fire se frotó los ojos.- Cómo pudimos hacer algo así? Colt, si lo que dices es verdad, me quiero matar… nunca he querido lastimarla, menos con algo así de atroz! Crees que fuimos muy bestias? Pero entonces, cómo no dijo nada? Porqué iba a aguantar que la violáramos como unos animales en celo, y hoy nos sonreiría, nos haría desayuno y trataría de mentirnos-  
- Porque nos ama. Y porque sabe que no lo hicimos a propósito: si hoy la hubiéramos encontrado ensangrentada y traumatizada, estoy seguro que yo, al menos, me pego un tiro.- Colt se secó una lágrima en la mejilla con su mano callosa.- Aunque no estoy seguro que haya sido mejor saber que está sangrando, que está traumatizada, y que está tratando de ocultarlo para no traumatizarnos a nosotros-  
- Pero… podría acusarnos, o demandarnos, o-  
- Fire, es April! April nos ama más que a su vida, y está haciendo todo este teatro sólo para no afectar nuestra amistad, que creo que valora más que nada en el mundo… crees que April, la April que te ha bañado y te ha cuidado cuando estás herido, te va a demandar-  
- No me refiero a dinero, Colt! No sientes… no sientes que deberíamos tener algún castigo-  
- Tú no sé, tú no recuerdas nada. Pero yo… yo si recuerdo un par de momentos. Y lo que es peor, recuerdo el placer que sentí. Fue… inenarrable. No sé qué mierda nos inyectó Gadnet, pero nos enloqueció. Recuerdo haberle arrancado la ropa, y recuerdo que trató de luchar un momento, y luego… se rindió. Hicimos todo lo que quisimos, estoy seguro. Sólo… sólo quisiera que llorase, o me disparara, o hiciera cualquier cosa para poder llorar yo también y suplicarle que me perdone: pero si ella quiere salvar nuestra amistad fingiendo que no pasó nada, le seguiré el juego hasta donde puedan mis nervios. Quizá ella sólo quiere olvidarlo-  
- Podrás olvidarlo tú-  
- No. Nunca. Pero ya que ella nos salvó de violarla entregándose a nosotros, si ella me lo pide, le daré hasta mi sangre!-

Cuando llegaron a Yuma, April pidió el primer día libre, y Sable se lo concedió sin una queja, a pesar de que Colt o Fire solían siempre tenerlo solicitado de antemano. Por una vez, no dijo adónde iba: pero Sable sabía que no era con su padre que iba a pasar el día, y cuando la vio irse con buzo y sin maquillaje, asumió bastantes cosas.  
- Adónde crees que vaya-  
- Al médico. No ha dejado de sangrar. Y seguro que quiere asegurarse que no está embarazada.- dijo Fireball secamente.- Porqué crees que echa a andar la maldita lavadora todos los días? El otro día revisé su armadura: tenía unas manchitas por dentro-  
- Todavía? Ha pasado una semana!- ladró Colt, mientras Sable se apoyaba en los grandes ventanales de aleación de fibra de vidrio de Ramrod y Fire se dejaba caer en su terminal, el vaquero sentado sin mucha elegancia sobre un tablero.  
- Sí, y April sigue tensándose como un alambre cada vez que la tocamos… Dios, cada vez que no hay un objeto entre ella y nosotros.- coroló Fire con un suspiro.- No podemos seguir así… qué vamos a hacer-  
- Tengo miedo de que pida la baja.- dijo Sable suavemente. Colt y Fire lo miraron como si les hubiera pegado un tiro: estaba claro que no se les había pasado por la cabeza.  
- April no se ha ido! Si ha hecho todo este show ha sido precisamente para no perdernos… para no dejarnos…- exclamaron ambos a la vez, balbuceando y atropellándose. Sable movió la cabeza, aparentemente desolado.  
- Eso planeó, y estoy seguro que estaba decidida, pero… no está funcionando. Está cada vez peor: cada vez que uno de nosotros la toca, salta: tiene pesadillas, ha perdido el apetito y se baña tres veces al día. Lo que le hicimos fue muy serio, chicos. Por menos, muchas mujeres han acabado en el manicomio. Fue casi incesto: éramos las personas más queridas y cercanas para ella, y no sólo la violamos, si no que abusamos de su cuerpo en todo sentido, y era su primera vez: ni me imagino cuánto la lastimamos, pero lo poco que recuerdo es bastante espantoso-  
- Sable.- Fire movió la cabeza.- No sé qué me hace sentir peor, haberla violado o no acordarme de nada… qué hicimos-  
Sable inspiró.- No quieres saberlo-  
- Necesito saberlo.- Fire agitó la cabeza, su pelo moviéndose mientras se ponía de pie inquieto, ansioso, su ajustada polera roja mostrando que empezaba a estar sin aliento.- La lastimamos! La lastimamos, maldita sea, somos sus mejores amigos y se supone que la queremos, ella se sentía segura de nosotros, y fuimos y le robamos su virginidad, la violamos hasta cansarnos y la dejamos malherida! La maldita droga de Gadnet no es excusa-  
- Analicé los componentes luego. Era un potente afrodisíaco, aunque tú sabes que los afrodisíacos no funcionan si no hay una atracción previa, y es claro que los tres la deseábamos. También formaba una especie de testosterona sintética que nos convirtió en auténticos cavernícolas, despertando nuestro cerebro reptiliano y apagando todo lo demás, Fire. Nuestro único instinto era poseer y dominar: si ella se hubiera resistido, creo que podríamos haberla matado-  
- Dios.- Fire se frotó la cara. Colt, su rostro frío y tenso, habló con voz firme.  
- Quién la desvirgó-  
- A quién le importa eso-  
- A mí me importa: mi miembro estaba lleno de sangre a la mañana siguiente. Fui yo?- - No. Fue Fire. Tú…- la voz de Sable se ahogó.- Tú la sodomizaste. Y también a mí-  
- QUÉ-  
Sable se volvió a Fire.- Tú tomaste su virginidad.- dijo en voz baja.- Tú fuiste el primero, gracias a Dios, nosotros la hubiéramos abierto hasta adentro, tú eres más delicado-  
- Primera vez que me alegro de ser oriental y tener el pene más pequeño que ustedes.- dijo Fire, haciendo que Colt a pesar de la situación riera.- No te rías! Tenía complejos al respecto, jodidos mastodontes-  
- No me río.- dijo Colt, cubriéndose la cara.- Esto es demasiado horroroso… qué demonios hicimos, tomamos turnos? Recuerdo haber estado dentro de su vagina, no me digas que no-  
- Mis recuerdos son borrosos también.- dijo Sable cerrando los ojos.- Pero recuerdo muy bien una cosa: ella estaba llorando y suplicándonos que parásemos cuando la obligué a felarme con Fireball adentro y tú la sodomizaste. Y me voy a acordar de ese llanto hasta el día que me muera.- dijo sombríamente. - Por el amor de Dios…- Fireball se giró a Colt y a Sable.- Tenemos que arreglar esto, ella no es la única traumatizada, nosotros vamos para allá mismo-  
- Te guste o no, somos responsables.- dijo Sable con firmeza. - Y tenemos que hacer algo para borrar lo que le hicimos, o Dios sabe que el que pedirá la baja seré yo-  
- Me basta con saber lo que hice para que nunca más pueda tener una erección, estoy seguro de ello-  
- Es eso lo que te preocupa?- ladró Colt.  
- No, estoy diciendo que si yo me siento incapaz de volver a tocar a nadie, ella va a hiperventilar la próxima vez que un hombre le roce el pelo! No quiero ser culpable de le tenga pánico a los hombres de ahora en adelante-  
- Para empezar nos tiene miedo a nosotros. Yo antes dormía siesta casi encima suyo, y ayer le puse una mano en el hombro y se echó a temblar como una hoja-  
- Es comprensible: tú eres el que se la llevó arrastrando de las muñecas a la cama-  
- Claro, y tú te lavas las manos-  
- Colt, tenía sangre seca y cabello bajo las uñas de tanto que la sujeté para poder metérselo por la garganta: va a pasar un largo tiempo antes de que pueda sentir mis manos limpias-  
- Qué vamos a hacer?- repitió Fire sombríamente.- No podemos dejar las cosas así. Ella está haciendo un esfuerzo para salvar nuestra amistad, no podemos hacer menos-  
- Ella puede haber hecho el sacrificio último, Fire, pero no sé que hacer para poder borrar esa noche.- Sable se cubrió la cara: sus ojos eran desesperados.- Créeme que me mataría si sirviera de algo-  
- Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.- dijo Colt, frotándose el mentón a medio afeitar con el pulgar.- Se me ocurre una sola cosa, pero para esto, tengo que estar seguros que están conmigo. Necesito saber… Sable, harías cualquier cosa por April-  
- Cualquiera-  
- Piensa bien lo que vas a contestarme. La amas, o podrías amarla, como mujer, no como amiga, o compañera-  
Sable rió amargamente.- Pensé que era más obvio. Tantos años conteniéndome, sin atreverme para no presionarla, y luego voy y la violo-  
- Fire-  
- Oye, que el novio oficial era YO-  
- Fire, contéstame-  
- Más que a mi vida. Contento-  
- No.- dijo Colt poniéndose el sombrero de vaquero y levantándose.- Pero si todo sale bien, ella podrá borrar esa noche. Ahora, vamos, y saquen esas tarjetas de crédito doradas suyas, que las vamos a hacer pedazos.-

April regresó a media tarde, callada pero tranquila, y se encerró en su cuarto a dormitar el resto de su día libre. El día había sido soleado en Yuma, y Ramrod en su hangar estaba envuelto en un agradable calor: el sol que entraba por su ventana por la cual normalmente sólo veía el espacio la adormeció, y estaba envuelta en un profundo sopor cuando vio, como en sueños, a Colt entrar a su habitación. Llevaba algo blanco en las manos, y April sintió su espina dorsal tensarse con un miedo que sabía irracional, pero que la poseía de la misma forma.  
- April.- dijo Colt, inclinándose junto a la cama. April, sin poder controlarse, saltó del lecho a la esquina más alejada del cuarto y lo enfrentó, sintiendo su piel empalidecer.  
Si el movimiento hirió a Colt, no dijo nada. La miró, y extendió la tela blanca sobre la cama, en donde aparentó ser un vestido de verano.  
- Te compramos un vestido, salimos de compras.- dijo con una animación casi demasiado intensa.- Espero que te guste, queremos que salgas con nosotros esta noche a cenar-  
- Gracias, pero alguien tiene que quedarse de guardia. Y…- la voz de April se suavizó.- Estoy cansada y el vestido es muy bonito, pero creo que me daría frío-  
Colt dejó el vestido sobre la cama.- Ponte lo que quieras, pero tienes que venir: Sable dijo que era una orden.-

Una hora luego April se encontró con Sable con formales camisa y pantalones negros, Colt muy elegante con camisa blanca y corbata, y Fire arreglado como siempre con una desafiante camisa violeta sobre pantalones de cuero purpúreos. Sable enarcó las cejas al verla con camisa y pantalones grises, el pelo sujeto y el rostro desnudo.  
- Vamos de fiesta, no quieres maquillarte?- dijo Fire riendo: él mismo se había delineado los ojos.- Vamos a bailar-  
- Pensé que era una orden, no una fiesta…- April parpadeó e intentó sonreír.- Pensaba descansar esta noche-  
- Necesitamos la diversión más que descanso, April, y me gustaría que fueras con nosotros.- dijo Sable con suavidad. Ella asintió, y fue a peinarse y regresó con los ojos sombreados de violeta, pero fue su única concesión: cuando salían, se adelantó, sin tomarse del brazo de ninguno de ellos, como hacía siempre, con turnos casi matemáticos – ellos llevaban la cuenta- como los infantes que eran.  
Fireball condujo al exclusivo Hotel Wayne, y para la sorpresa de April, habían reservado una mesa y le pusieron delante un menú buffet como para hacer sus delicias: mariscos y quesos, souflés y tartaletas, pasteles de crema dulces y salados. Sable se trenzó con un bollo de verduras, Fire con una tartaleta de langosta y Colt con un bistec enorme, y ella los observó comer con aparente fruición un momento antes de enfrentarse a su plato favorito. - Cuál es… la ocasión?- preguntó tentativamente, ojeando el salón del hotel cinco estrellas.- Sucede algo-  
- Celebramos nuestros cinco años juntos, no es una buena ocasión?- preguntó Sable, su voz muy serena.  
- Es la próxima semana-  
- La próxima semana estaremos patrullando el sector X9i, cerca de Durango, que el hoyo más feo del espacio. – contestó Colt.- Y como seguramente estará lleno de renegados hinchando pelotas, mejor celebramos de antes.- añadió masticando. April sonrió, entornando los ojos y picoteando su tartaleta.  
- han sido cinco años ya, no-  
- Y estás cada día más bonita.- Fire se lo dijo sin dudar, con sencillez.- Sin ti, no hubiéramos durado ni diez minutos en combate-  
- Sin cualquiera de nosotros, Ramrod no podría funcionar. No hay reemplazos para nadie, y es por una razón obvia: somos uno solo, y lo que le pase a uno le pasa a todos.- dijo Sable con intención. April fijó la vista en su plato vacío y no dijo nada, pero Colt habló suavemente, cubriendo su muñeca con su mano tostada.  
- Niña, come. Esta cena es para ti, porque te debemos todo a ti-  
April lo miró, los ojos relucientes, y asintió levemente, la mirada traspasada de ternura. Fire se secó un sospechoso rocío, y luego habló con voz ligera, animosa.  
- Me encontré con mi amigo Tomoko, se acuerdan, el tipo de la represa-  
- El que te partió el hocico-  
- Tú y tus amiguitos-  
- Fue un malentendido! Un malentendido!-

Habían recordado batallas, habían bromeado sobre Emily, que aún llamaba a Colt tres veces al día, y habían proyectado una visita a casa de Fire, cuyos padres, que eran muy viejos, no estaban muy bien de salud. Después de medianoche habían bebido un poco más de lo aconsejable de un excelente vino rojo, y habían reído como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. - Bailamos-  
- Estoy un poco ebria…- dijo April, moviendo la cabeza.- No quiero-  
- No puedes dejarme aquí parado con esa canción en el aire, es crueldad.- dijo Sable con firmeza.- No acepto un no: si estás ebria puedes subirte sobre mis zapatos-  
April le echó una mirada desolada, pero Sable se quedó allí con una mano extendida. La tomó con hesitancia, pero él la llevó a la pista, y aunque se envaró cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la guió muy formalmente en She Will Be Loved, no se negó. - Le dije a Colt que te comprara un vestido-  
- Lo compró. Pero sobreestimó mi cintura, no cerraba-  
- Mentira.- Sable la miró a los ojos.- Conocemos tu cuerpo demasiado bien para equivocarnos en esas cosas, sobre todo ahora-  
April cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza.- Qué estás tratando de hacer? Ya te dije que está olvidado, que todo está bien… qué es esto-  
- Confías en mí-  
Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque su voz estaba levemente quebrada.- Siempre-  
- A pesar de todo-  
- Siempre.- repitió ella, sus ojos húmedos y relucientes.- - Eres muy hermosa, April-  
- No tienes… no tienes que decir eso-  
- La droga no hubiera funcionado si no nos hubieras atraído tanto desde antes. Incluso puede que tanto resistirnos nos haya hecho explotar así.- la voz de Sable era suave y acariciadora.- Debimos haberte dicho lo que sentíamos desde el comienzo-  
- No digas más… por favor…- April tembló, y apretó su mano en la suya.- Ya está olvidado-  
- Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por nosotros. Pero espero compensártelo.-Sable le besó la sien y de pronto la hizo dar un violento giro: pero Colt estaba detrás suyo, y rió, tomándola en sus brazos y guiándola en un baile más rápido y pegado que Sable, sin permitirle detenerse.  
- Colt-  
- Te quiero, Tinkerbell.- susurró él.-me crees-  
Ella asintió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, su cuerpo relajándose contra el suyo mientras Colt cantaba suavemente con acento granjero la canción en su oído, acariciándole el pelo.  
- Mi niña… mi tesoro… mi bebita… mi amor, perdóname, por lo que más quieras, perdóname, jamás te haría daño… me volví loco, no era yo-  
- No fue… del todo malo.- susurró April, tocándole la cara.- Hubieron momentos… agradables. Y son tan hermosos, Colt, tanto… te vi libre, tu rostro en mi hombro mientras estabas feliz, y fue… fue maravilloso verte así-  
Colt le besó la frente, sin decir nada.  
- Mi turno-  
- No! Mía, no tuya-  
- Largo, vaquero.- Fireball le quitó a April de los brazos con una hábil torsión y la llevó consigo en un giro elegante, antes de pegarla contra sí y balancearse lentamente, ignorando la música.- Me alegra que no te pusieras el vestido: Colt es tan baboso que casi te compra una capelina y un sonajero… me gustas más así-  
- Fire…- ella suspiró y se relajó en sus brazos mientras se mecían: el siguiente susurro de Fire fue más agudo y más bajo a la vez.  
- Me perdonarás algún día? Sable dijo que yo… que fui el primero-  
- Te perdoné en el mismo momento en que te viniste dentro mío y dijiste…- dijo ella con poca característica crudeza.-… que me querías-  
- Te quiero. Y me maldigo por no recordarlo.- a Fire le tembló la voz, pero luego sonrió lentamente.- Gracias, amor-  
La canción terminó cuando Sable, la corbata desbrochada, se colocó a su lado.  
- Vamos-  
- Qué? Adónde-  
- Vamos. Arriba. Tenemos algo para ti.- dijo con los ojos entornados.

April se quedó de una pieza. Habían velas aromáticas con olor a rosas iluminando la habitación, esparciendo un aroma delicado y una penumbra suave. La enorme cama, cubierta de sábanas blancas, tenía pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas en la almohada, y habían otras, en un gran florero, en el velador. También había una botella de soda y otra de champaña, y dos bomboneras, una con chocolates y hielo y otra con almendras y frutos secos.  
Sobre la cama había una cajita blanca. Sable le hizo un gesto de que la abriera, y cuando lo hizo, sacó un camisón de encaje muy escotado, muy bonito, de satén blanco.  
- Qué…- dijo, mirándolos desconcertada.- Qué es todo esto-  
Sable bajó la vista, un poco nervioso. Fue Fire quien habló, dando un paso y tocándole la cara.- April, sabemos lo que te hicimos, y nunca podremos perdonarnos. Pero queríamos ofrecerte una compensación-  
- Qué? Fire-  
- No te dimos ningún placer esa noche.- dijo Colt directamente.- Queríamos ofrecerte… que te hagamos el amor, si quieres, con todo lo que sentimos por ti-  
April dio un paso atrás: Sable levantó una mano.- No es obligatorio si no lo deseas. Puedes disfrutar esta habitación tú sola, o invitar a alguien… si lo prefieres-  
- Pero si quieres que uno de nosotros, o todos, se quede contigo, seremos tus esclavos hasta el amanecer… - dijo Fire sonriendo.- Tantos años de desear amarte no pueden acabar con esa violación, April. Déjanos que te amemos-  
April los miró, uno a uno, y luego bajó la vista.- Yo… no sé-  
- Piénsalo. Estaremos abajo en el bar: si quieres, nos llamas.- dijo Sable suavemente. Ya estaban dándose vuelta para salir, cuando la voz de April sonó muy baja, muy tenue.  
- Ustedes… me desean-  
Colt se giró para mirarla a la cara.- Toda la vida, April. Es por eso que es tan injusto…- rió.- Tantos años aguantándonos para no faltarte el respeto, y luego haber sido unos animales cuando lo único que queríamos era amarte… April, si me dejas, te amaré tan dulcemente como nunca un hombre amó a un mujer-  
Los labios de April temblaron. Avanzó, y se abrazó a Colt, que la besó. Pero cuando Sable y Fire estaban en la puerta, ella apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Colt, y habló con las mejillas rojas.  
- Quisiera… que se queden los tres.- dijo muy bajo.- Me… gustaría mucho si se quedan los tres conmigo, esta noche-  
- Estás segura?- pregunto Sable, echándole llave a la puerta.  
- Estoy segura-  
- bien!- dijo Fire de inmediato, abrazándola por detrás, sandwicheándola entre Colt y él, besando su nuca, sus hombros. Colt hundió el rostro en su cuello, su oído, con sonidos húmedos mientras le quitaba la chaqueta: y Sable avanzó, le tomó la mano, y la besó en los labios.  
- Será muy diferente.- dijo suavemente.- No te preocupes-  
April iba a decir algo, pero de pronto echó la cabeza atrás en el hombro de Fire y emitió un gemido incontrolable. Colt levantó la vista, sonriendo: las manos de Fire habían cubierto los senos de April y los masajeaban lentamente, y Colt besaba y succionaba el punto entremedio, su lengua introduciéndosele entre los pequeños pechos.  
- Quítense la ropa…- pidió April, sin aliento.- Por favor, quiero verlos… casi no pude verlos esa noche… por favor-  
Fire y Colt la soltaron para obedecerla, dejándola sentada en la cama. Enseguida, uno a cada lado de Sable, los tres sonrientes, empezaron a quitarse la ropa sin timidez, enseñando sus espaldas de acero, sus vientres musculosos, sus apretadas nalgas. April los miró, riendo y quitándose la ropa rápido, y apreció sus diferencias: Fire tenía el cuerpo de un muchacho, con estómago suave aunque plano, pectorales no muy marcados y deltoides fuertes, las piernas sí atléticas y nalgas redondas y seductoras: Colt era musculoso de pies a cabeza, con un abdomen lleno de músculos, unos pectorales y bíceps para reventar camisas y un enorme miembro a juego: Sable era más esbelto, pero se le marcaban los tendones, y sus anchas espaldas eran una V perfecta hasta su estrecha cintura y apretadas caderas de jinete. - Nos falta música, para bailar para tí.- dijo Colt, cuando arrojó los briefs a una silla.- El Full Monthy, versión Star Sheriffs. I believe in miracles, where are you from, you sexy thing-  
- No, no, yo quiero hacer voulez vouz couche avec moi, ces soir!- canturreó Fire, tocándose los tobillos y exhibiendo su trasero a April con un giro sensual. April se echó a reír, mientras Fire le abanicaba las pestañas.  
- Eres tan gay, Fire-  
- No gay! Bisexual! Bisexual-  
- Te gusta lo que ves, April?- preguntó Sable, su voz extrañamente baja y sensual.  
- A mí y a todo ente femenino de esta galaxia, Sable.- dijo ella con timidez. Los tres la rodearon, y avanzaron a ella gateando por la cama, hasta que estuvo tendida en un círculo de pectorales que reflejaban levemente la luz de las velas.  
- Déjanos acariciarte.- pidió Colt, sonriendo. Ella asintió, y seis manos vagaron por su cuerpo, seguidas por tres bocas calientes y húmedas. April cerró los ojos: sabía perfectamente a quién le correspondía cada mano. Las manos de Sable le acariciaban los pechos, el cuello, la mandíbula, su boca alternando entre sus labios o su cuello mientras lentamente le quitaba la camiseta: la boca de Colt iba besando el vientre que Sable dejaba al descubierto, hacia sus pechos, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus costados y se deslizaban entre sus muslos, acariciando la parte interna, subiendo inexorablemente hacia su femineidad: Fire besaba el hueso de su cadera, desabrochándole los jeans, tironeándolos mientras sus manos se metían entre la cama y su carne y tomaba posesión de sus nalgas, masajeándolas.  
Jadeó y abrió los ojos, un gemido en la boca de Sable, cuando la mano grande Colt tomó posesión de su entrepierna, masajeándola suavemente con los dedos por sobre la ropa interior, sólo tomándola en su mano y cubriéndola como si dijera " esto es todo mío" entonces la mano de Fire subió, y se trenzaron en una lucha falsa por palparla, haciéndola reír y jadear, al mismo tiempo que Sable descubría sus pechos y Colt tomaba posesión de uno y su jefe del otro, sus boca lamiéndola y succionándola a la vez, la boca de Colt experta y demandante, la de Sable suave y sensual.  
- Tienes mucha suerte. Todos tenemos nuestros… talentos especiales en este particular campo de batalla.- dijo Sable con suavidad, haciendo que la temblorosa, casi orgásmica April se sentara en la cama, el pelo en su cara mientras su pecho y su vientre acusaban su jadeo.- Hemos planeado esta noche detalladamente para tu placer, amor. No por nada yo tengo un diplomado en estrategia, y ellos están acostumbrados a seguir mis órdenes.- agregó con una sonrisa. Se sentó tras ella, las piernas separadas, y tras acomodar apretadamente su miembro caliente contra su columna, la recostó contra su pecho, sus manos jugando suavemente con los costados de sus senos, su boca lamiendo suavemente su cuello antes de ubicarse cerca de su oído.  
Colt se tendió en la cama, sus músculos tensándose y abultándose mientras le separaba los muslos y se acomodaba allí, sus manos grandes y fuertes masajeando la tibia carne entre ellos. Fire, por su parte, se tendió sobre su hombro, su mano yendo a unirse a la de Sable en sus senos antes de empezar a besarle la comisura de los labios con besos flojos y húmedos.  
- Fire es considerado un experto besando. Ha hecho que chicas tengan orgasmos sólo con sus besos… dice que su movida favorita es una succión lenta y continua… y que siempre ha querido averiguar si puede hacer que estalles sólo lamiéndote el paladar. Tendrás que perdonarlo si te muerde un poco… está tan excitado que tiene que satisfacerse de alguna manera-  
- Fire!- gimió April, antes de que la boca de Fireball subiera a sus labios y su lengua los lamiera sibaríticamente antes de empezar una lenta succión de su labio inferior. Ella cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió de golpe cuando sintió el aliento de Colt en el punto más sensible entre sus piernas.  
- Colt… prefiere ser un poco más directo, y me ha confesado que es adicto al flujo de una mujer… dijo que el perfume de una mujer es intoxicante, y que lleva años deseando demostrarte lo bueno que es en esto. Nunca han habido quejas, no, Colt-  
- No.- dijo Colt sucintamente, mientras abría los pétalos de April con los dedos, relamiéndose como si estuviera ante una golosina ansiada.- Nunca he tenido quejas. La verdad, nunca ha habido una mujer que no climaxe cuando hago esto … clímax en 3 minutos, o el siguiente es gratis.- agregó con una risa jadeante, y siguió riendo cuando bajó su boca sobre la intimidad de April, lamiéndola entre los dedos con que ella intentaba cubrirse, hasta que sus labios presionaron un punto que le permitió aflojarle la mano y poder envolver con su boca caliente toda la flor de carne entre sus muslos. April se arqueó, con un gemido salvaje bajo los labios de Fire, pero Sable siguió hablando.  
- Déjalo… él desea hacértelo, April… no seas avara, dale lo que ha estado ansiando… mójate para él, dale tu jugo… sacia su sed…- añadió, su mano palpando el cuello de April delicadamente, manteniendo su boca pegada a su oreja.- Deja que ellos te complazcan con sus… especialidades…- susurró cuando April emitió un gemido y un jadeo casi animal bajo la boca insistente de Fireball.- y deja que yo te complazca con lo único que sé hacer… deja que siga hablándote… ellos tienen sus bocas ocupadas, pero yo puedo decirte… lo que sienten. Deja que siga aquí, para que te pueda decir lo caliente, lo suave y lo apretada que eres por dentro… a qué sabe, Fire? Dímelo-  
- A… pomelo… pomelo dulce, y vainilla y azúcar blanca…- susurró Fire, antes de usar su lengua profundo en la boca de April, que jadeó y le aferró la cara gimiendo.  
- Colt? A qué sabe?- añadió Sable, dándole una lamida a la pequeña oreja de April, apartando el pelo.  
-… pomelo también… pero más dulce… como una miel de frutas… -  
- Ábrete más para ellos.- ordenó Sable, mientras su mano seguía jugando con su seno delicadamente.- Deja que te devoren… deja que te tomen…deja que te demos todo el placer que te debemos, April… vamos, quiero verte gritar… quiero sentir en mi miembro cuando te suba el orgasmo por la columna, quiero estallar contigo y mojarte la espalda con mi semen… quieres sentirlo caliente manchándote? Quieres sentir que te corra por las nalgas? Estoy tan cerca… sólo de tocarte… Dios, podría matar por… metértelo adentro…- jadeó Sable en su oído, y de súbito, su lengua se introdujo en el oído de April, ruda y caliente, un jadeo ansioso ensordeciéndola.  
Ella gritó y chilló bajo la boca de Fire mientras la retenían, su cuerpo sacudiéndose como electrocutado mientras el orgasmo la sacudía en espasmos salvajes, la cabeza echada atrás, el cuerpo convulsionándose, aún mientras ninguno de los tres retiraba su lengua invasora de sus cavidades. April se arqueó en sus brazos, su gemido agónico y salvaje, un chillido de absoluta rendición cuando sus muslos apretaron a Colt, sus brazos a Sable y a Fire, sus incoherentes gritos convirtiéndose en sordos gemidos cuando quedó tendida en sus brazos, lacia y exhausta, los músculos bajo la piel aún temblando involuntariamente mientras Colt levantaba su rostro relamiéndose y besaba sus muslos, Fire finalmente soltaba sus labios para dejarla respirar, ocupándose de sus pechos con los pezones como seda ahora, y Sable la mecía suavemente en sus brazos, hasta que sus gemidos desesperados se calmaron y al fin abrió los ojos.  
- Hola.- susurró Sable.- Mencioné que mi especialidad es… hablar? La palabra es tan poderosa como la espada, al fin, no es así-  
Ella intentó reír, pero no tenía voz.- en tu caso… supongo que sí…- añadió, los ojos cerrándosele.  
- No te duermas, apenas hemos empezado.- dijo Colt, aún relamiéndose y acomodándose a su lado, besándole el vientre.- Somos tuyos toda la noche, April, tienes que aprovechar-  
- Pero es que… me han agotado…- gimió ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
- Deja que te hagamos revivir…- dijo Fire con dulzura, acomodándose a su otro costado mientras Sable se sentaba en sillón junto a la cama.  
- Sean suaves.- ordenó él, acomodándose, confortable con su desnudez, observando a Colt y a Fire meciendo a April entre ambos, acariciándola, hasta que Colt tomó un poco de crema dulce de la mesilla de noche y se la colocó en el pecho, sugestivamente, sonriendo.  
- Vamos, April, a ti te gusta la crema, y Colt se quedará quieto. Come algo y te sentirás mejor.- sugirió Sable sonriendo.- O prefieres chocolate-  
- Crema está bien.- dijo ella sonriendo, enderezando sobre los codos para poder besar y lamer el pecho de Colt con algo de timidez. Colt se aferró a las almohadas y rió sin aliento, antes de gemir cuando April retiró la crema que cubría su pezón con la lengüita.  
- Qué vista, no?- Fire rió, poniendo un chocolate sobre la expuestas nalgas de April. Ella se giró con timidez, pero Colt le aferró un mechón de pelo.  
- Concentración, señorita! Olvídate del corredor… piensa en mí… en mí-  
April regresó a sus tareas, aunque sus nalgas se tensaron cuando Fire empezó a retirar el chocolate a mordiscos. Finalmente no pudo más y estalló en risa mientras se apoyaba en Colt, la nariz con crema.  
- No puedo! Fire me haces cosquillas-  
- Veamos si te hago cosquillas acá.- dijo Fire, tomando una segunda chocolatina y empujándola entre sus nalgas. Ella jadeó y gritó por la sorpresa: pero Fire le separó las piernas, mostrándole a Sable cómo untaba su intimidad de chocolate blanco.  
- Pónselo adentro.- ordenó Sable, los ojos entrecerrados. Fire lo obedeció, con un gemido de April, antes de dedicarse ansiosamente a retirarlo con la boca.- Despacio…- Sable tenía el rostro apoyado en la mano mientras daba órdenes, pero su otra mano estaba firmemente sosteniendo su miembro, que acariciaba rítmicamente, arriba y abajo, con los ojos fijos en ellos.  
- Quieres que te penetremos, April? Quieres tenernos, esta vez con tu permiso-  
- La vez pasada…- jadeó ella, estremeciéndose bajo las bocas, las manos, los cuerpos cálidos de Colt y Fire.- También tenían mi permiso… lo tenían…- gimió cuando Colt hundió el rostro en sus pechos, que eran muy sensibles. - Cómo quieres tenernos? Cómo nos tuviste esa noche?-

Sable gritó cuando Colt se introdujo en él, sujetándolo viciosamente, su miembro violando el esfínter entre sus nalgas con brutalidad. Sable gritó y aulló sin inhibiciones mientras Colt gruñía y gozaba de su pasaje violado, los dos mordiéndose, arañándose como bestias: pero en el mismo momento en que Colt fue sacudido por el orgasmo y le inundó el recto de semen hirviente, Sable lo volteó, lo dominó y apretándole el cuello le devolvió el ataque con aún más salvajismo, metiéndose dentro suyo con la crueldad de un verdugo, haciendo a Colt gritar de dolor e intentar huir, arañando la colcha del monstruoso abuso. Pero Sable no lo permitió, siseando y sujetándolo para moverse con la violencia de un predador, usándolo como si fuera un objeto inanimado hecho para su placer, nada más. Colt gemía y gritaba, y April, tendida bajo Fireball, sacudiéndose bajo sus energéticas embestidas, alargó una mano, tratando de detenerlos.  
- Sable! Colt! No por favor no se lastimen, Sable lo estás hiriendo-  
Fire rugió, alzándose y viniéndose dentro suyo con un grito agudo y desesperado, un grito que cargaba alivio, dolor y salvajismo cuando al fin se puso rígido y estalló en semen, que se mezcló con su sangre virginal: luego, colapsándose a un costado mientras ella, las piernas temblorosas, se arrojó contra Sable, arrancándolo de la carne sangrante de Colt, empujándolo contra la cama. Sable siseó y la sujetó del pelo, obligándola a hundir la cara entre sus piernas, tomando su sexo manchado de la sangre de Colt en la boca, ahogando sus protestas: pero luego April, a pesar del miembro que la ahogaba, gritó cuando Colt la tomó sin aviso, todo su peso sobre su espalda.

Ella cerró los ojos.- quiero que borren esa noche. Quiero…- su voz tembló, y luego se volvió, para tender a Colt de espaldas, que se dejó hacer, besándole los hombros dulcemente.-… quiero tenerte dentro mío, Colt.- susurró ella. Él asintió, su boca en su cuello, y sus manos la sostuvieron mientras se acomodaba sobre él, montada sobre su estómago. Con mucho cuidado, Colt deslizó una mano entre ambos y se guió a su entrada húmeda, para penetrarla cuidadosamente.  
April jadeó, y cerró los ojos, hasta poder quedar completamente llena del vaquero. Colt aferró las sábanas, pero no hizo ni un movimiento.  
- Tesoro… Tinkerbell… estás bien? Te duele-  
- No…- susurró ella, mirándolo con ojos muy grandes.- casi nada… ahora no duele nada… porqué-  
- Se llama foreplay, April.- dijo Sable desde el sillón, sonriendo.- Es lo que en realidad diferencia el sexo de la violación… piensa en tu sexo como una esponja que sólo húmeda puede plegarse y aceptar invasiones… se siente bien? Duro? Firme? Cómo sientes a Colt, April-  
- Muy duro, pero… se siente bien… es tan cálido…- susurró ella, mientras Colt se incorporaba, y la rodeaba con sus brazos, besándola y temblando por la necesidad de moverse.- Me siento… llena… tan bien…- - Aún falta, amor.- susurró Sable, mirando a Fire, que empujó a April sobre Colt, y se inclinó entre sus nalgas, masajeándoselas, separándoselas, y utilizando su lengua.  
- FIRE!- gritó April, al mismo tiempo que Colt emitía un gruñido de aprobación al sentir a Fireball atendiendo el punto en donde ambos se unían con los dedos.- Que estás-  
- Relájate.- dijo Sable con suavidad.- Te juro que no dolerá, April, sólo déjalo hacer-  
- No se está relajando.- canturreó Fire, buscando entrada entre sus nalgas con dedos suaves y mágicos.  
- Pero… dolió tanto entonces…- susurró April, interrumpiéndose con un gemido cuando Colt hizo algo con sus caderas que la hizo emitir un gemido largo y lascivo.- Ah… Colt-  
- Tranquila. Si duele, nos detenemos.- dijo Fire, tocándola íntimamente, y tomando el flujo que humedecía a Colt para suavizar su entrada. April emitió un gemidito más de sorpresa que de dolor, y luego parpadeó, mientras Fire introducía un dedo dentro suyo, asegurándose de humedecerla bien.  
- Fire… eso es-  
- Tranquila. Date un momento, te acostumbrarás-  
- Iba a decirte que se siente… extraño… pero es muy diferente…. Muy suave-  
- Dime si sientes alguna molestia.- dijo Fire, añadiendo más dedos, usando la lengua ocasionalmente. - No, se siente… Fire…- gimió April.- ah… es tan-  
- Qué quieres, April-  
-… tómame…- gimió ella, recostada en Colt que no dejaba de moverse, sus nalgas expuestas y vulnerables para Fireball. Él sonrió, y guiándose con mucho cuidado la penetró, dejándola apretada entre ambos, los dos sintiendo la firmeza del miembro del otro a través de la carne diáfana de April, que los envolvía como guantes de seda húmeda.  
- Aah! Fire-  
- Duele-  
- No… sólo quédate… allí, quieto… ah!- Ella se irguió, y se movió lentamente, su cuerpo arqueándose, sus brazos intentando aferrarlos ciegamente. Fire dominó a los otros dos, moviéndose con gestos lentos y profundos, y tanto Colt como April gimieron bajo su lenta tortura, hasta que Sable se puso tras Colt y los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo sereno, pero su miembro completamente erguido y demandando atención.  
- April.- dijo suavemente, tomándole el mentón. Ella obedeció al gesto supremo de dominación e inclinó la cabeza para él pudiera guiarla a su placer: y Sable emitió un gemido no sólo al sentir su estrecha garganta y la ternura con que lo recibía, sino que otra lengua ocupada en sus testículos rígidos.  
- Colt-  
- Te forcé a ti también.- dijo él con la voz ahogada. Sable movió la cabeza.  
- No tienes… que hacer esto-  
- Quiero hacerlo.- gruñó Colt, antes de aferrarle las piernas. Sable jadeó mientras las manos de Colt lo acariciaban, mientras April mantenía su boca alrededor suyo, los empujes de Fire presionándola contra ellos, sus pechos atendidos por el tacto disímil de Fire y Sable. April finalmente soltó a Sable con un gemido y gimió un inquieto y largo orgasmo mientras Fire inundaba su interior de caliente semen, y se tendía a su lado exhausto: lo siguió Colt, que se arqueó como una yegua salvaje cuando Sable se hundió por un momento en su garganta y April gemía un segundo, completo y salvaje alivio montada en el convulsivo Colt. Entonces Sable la tendió de espaldas contra los cuerpos cálidos de Fire y Colt, que la acariciaron, aún hundidos en el placer mientras Sable se guiaba a su interior húmedo por Colt.  
- Sable… no puedo más…- susurró ella, mientras él se empujaba hasta el fondo.  
- Uno más, por mí, April.- pidió él, antes de dejarse llevar en un ritmo lento y tierno, casi quieto. Se tendió sobre ella, robándole el aliento y aplastándola contra Fire y Colt, y fue sumergida en esa confusión de cuerpos fuertes y ardiente pasión que April tuvo su último orgasmo, cautiva mientras Sable gemía su delicia echándose atrás, incoherente por una vez. Y fue en ese abrazo imposible de disolver que cayeron dormidos, exhausto y aliviados, el placer cubriéndolos como una mortaja suave, sus cuerpos tan mezclados que era imposible diferenciarlos.

- Mmmm.- - Mmm-  
- Mmmmm-mh-mh-  
- Qué, a todos les comió la lengua el ratón-  
- Tú eres el ratón. Me mordiste la lengua anoche-  
- Efectivamente, Fire Little-  
- Buenos días-  
- Solamente tú puedes decir buenos días después de lo de anoche, Gran Jefe-  
- April, te sientes bien-  
Colt se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que estaban solos una vez más los tres en la cama.  
- Hey. Hey! April-  
- Estoy aquí.- dijo la ingeniera, saliendo del baño, envuelta en una gran toalla celeste.- perdonen. Tenía que ir al baño-  
- Estás bien?- Colt se sentó, preocupado. Ella asintió, y dos lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos antes de los cerrara y se los cubriera.  
- Pero no llores! Te hicimos daño?- la voz de Fire sonó asustada: ella se abrazó a él, la toalla resbalando para mostrar su espalda mojada cubierta de marcas de pasión.  
- Por favor.- dijo Sable rápidamente, las sábanas en el regazo, sus ojos grises cargados de súbita angustia.- No digas que esto fue un error. Si dices que te arrepientes, yo… me moriré, April.- dijo con tal sencillez, con tanta sinceridad, que lo que en otro hombre podría haber sonado como la más cursi de los berridos en Sable sonó como la verdad misma.  
- No.- gimió ella.- No puedo arrepentirme! Es sólo que… que-  
- Qué-  
- Esto… es sólo por esta vez, verdad-  
Sable la miró, en silencio. Pero fue Fire quien habló.  
- Si tú quieres. Pero si quieres algo más, sólo pídelo-  
- Sólo sílbanos como a perritos.- agregó Colt, incorregible.- "Aquí, aquí, Sable, Colt, Firey-  
- Firey-  
- Quisiera…- la voz de ella tembló. No pudo decirlo: pero se irguió, dejando su toalla, y echándole los brazos al cuello a Fire lo besó apasionadamente, antes de besar a Sable, y luego a Colt, atrayéndolo a ella. Colt dejó escapar un alegre grito de victoria vaquera y se hundió en su cuello, mientras ella sonreía, secándose los ojos.  
- Sé que Lilah, y Emily y Sophie querrán mi cabeza y no tengo derecho a pedírselos… no tengo ningún derecho, pero…- bajó la voz, mirando a Sable.- quiero lo mismo que todas las mujeres de la nueva Frontera… a los tres. Sé que es injusto y egoísta, y entenderé si…- bajó la voz aún más, pero los miró con los ojos cargados de amor, de deseo y esperanza.- Se quedarían… conmigo-  
- Lo quieres en dos palabras? HELL YES!- dijo Colt alegremente, aferrándola y sumergiéndose con ella a las profundidades de la cama.  
- Tendrás que aprender a compartir, vaquero.- gruñó Fire, destapándolos, para revelar a Colt hundido en sus pechos.- Estamos conversando, enfócate-  
- No quiero conversar. Quiero sexo-  
- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Sable con una sonrisa cada vez más enorme.- Cállate, Fire. April, haz el favor de venir acá, porque esta vez yo voy primero. Y luego comeremos, no quiero que te desmayes esta tarde-  
- Esta tarde-  
- Rentamos el cuarto por todo el día. Digamos que como en el cuento de hormiguita y la catedral, teníamos grandes esperanzas-  
- Fire? Sable-  
- Wild horses couldn't drag me away-  
- Sable-  
Sable le tomó la cara y susurró, aún mientras Colt se acomodaba en su vientre y Fire besaba el cuello del jefe.  
- Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me ... -  
Un hora después, en la terraza

- Tendremos que irnos a Scotia-  
- Porqué-  
- Porque no es allí donde eres juez de paz? Qué otro juez nos va a casar a los cuatro-  
- Hagamos un reality, Big Love Indeed, y nos llenamos de guita! – canturreó Colt.  
- Fire…- April parpadeó.- Quieres que nos casemos? Los cuatro-  
- Y porqué no hacerlo legal? No te escaparás… además, quiero que hagan un hombre honesto de mí, manga de pervertidos.-


End file.
